Toby the Father
by The Gingey Gamer
Summary: FATHERBUSCUS! Toby and Justine have gotten married, (pssh i wish) so what happens when Toby becomes a father! Follow Melissa and her magical adventures being KidBuscus. With a dad like Toby, it's certainly gonna be a crazy life!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first story, so I hope you enjoy, Reviews are much appreciated! ONTO THE STORY!**

**Note: Do you REALLY think I own Tobuscus or Justine? *Gryphon appears* Gryphon: Yes. Authorbuscus (me): SHHHHSH Gryphon! Gryphon: No. **

**Aaaanyway, I only own Melissa. CONTINUE!**

Toby turned on his phone. Today was a very special day. He opened up his camera and began one of his famous "Lazy Vlogs". He placed his phone in one of the many chairs and pressed record. "Audience, wha-what are you doing sitting in the Waiting room for Expecting Father's? Justine went into labor an hour ago. Honestly I'm a bit nervous. I can't wait to see our little kid." Suddenly the doctor appeared at the door. "Mr. Turner would you like to see your child?" he said with a slight grin. Toby nodded slightly and entered the room that Justine was in.

As he entered, he saw a very exhausted looking Justine holding a small pink bundle. She looked up and gave a small grin. "I thought getting my wisdom teeth out hurt. But it was all worth it." Justine said. Toby cracked a smile and pointed his camera at the little blanket, which held a small pink faced baby. "Audience, meet the new member of the Turner family" Said Toby excitedly. The baby giggled and held out her arms. "Aw, isn't she cute?" Justine laughed. She saw the nervous look on Toby's face. "Do you want to hold her?" Toby looked up, a slightly shocked look on his face. "You sure? I heard a lot of mothers are VERY protective over their kids, and I don't really want to get karate chopped to this beautiful face." Justine sent a playful glare his way, and took the phone.

Toby carefully took the girl into his arms, and held her close to him. He examined her red hair, and her sparkly brown eyes. "Got any ideas for a name?" Justine asked. Toby pondered this for a moment, before he finally spoke. "Yup, one." He said. Justine looked up from the phone, intrigued. "Whatcha got?" she asked. Toby looked into Justine's blue eyes, before answering.

"Melissa. Melissa Turner."

**A/N: And that was chapter 1! Yay! Sorry it was so short. Leave suggestions for what you want to see next. You can include her little bro Toby Jr, her best friend/ crush Harry (son of Jack from Jacksfilms.) BYE!**

BTW: Toby Jr was created by Smoshfan1231994! Go check out her story "Daddy Smosh!" Also due to me being a new user, I can't view until tomorrow or until further notice :/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for a new Chapter! I was rather busy. *Sweatdrop* Anyway this was suggested by Smoshfan1231994! If YOU the reader would like to suggest something, simply review, giving me a situation, an age, and who. Anyways, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: STEVEN, DO I OWN TOBY OR JUSTINE? Steven:*shakes head* Me: Dang. Oh well I only own Mel. Toby Jr. happens to belong to the wonderful Smoshfan1231994!**

Toby Jr. was sitting on the couch, watching Pokemon, when he heard Melissa in her room, talking and laughing. He sneaked over to her room and put his ear up to her door to see if he could find out what was so funny. Melissa noticed a shadow under her door. She smirked, knowing it was her nosy brother, creeped over to the door, and quickly opened the door before Toby would have time to react.

"Woah!" Toby exclaimed as he toppled to the was next to fall to the ground, due to her laughing. Toby looked up at her and glowered. "Who are you talking to?" he asked. "None of your business." Melissa said, rather annoyed. She loved her brother, but he didn't know what the difference between his business and everyone else's. "Telllllll meeeeeee!" Toby exclaimed. Melissa rolled her eyes. "Okay fine! I'm talking to Harry." She held up her IPhone to show she was FaceTiming Harry. Toby smiled evilly, knowing how he could mess with his big sister.

"Oh, so that's why you were giggling. You were talking to your crush." Toby said. Melissa looked up, her face red as an apple. "I'll call you back." She said, fire in her eyes. Toby Jr. was suddenly VERY nervous. Melissa looked scary. "Well YOUR one to talk, you have a crush on Astrid! She doesn't even live in this Country!" she said, matter-of-factly." I do not!" Toby Jr. argued back.

Around the corner, Toby Sr. and Justine were giggling listening to their kids fight. "Should we stop them?" Justine asked. "Nope. This is way too fun." Toby said. He then leaned over and kissed Justine. Suddenly Melissa and Toby looked out to see what was going on. Toby Jr. fake gagged while Melissa simply dragged him away by his collar.

**A/N: AWWWW how sweet! R&R! BYEEEEE!**


End file.
